The Law of Fire
by Aris Moon
Summary: Here lies my best friend since the day of his birth. He was a trouble child at times, but I knew under all that tough guy act he was destine for great things.Wait what? He's not dead! Well then Here is the story of a young boy Yusuke Urameshi and best friend Naomi Luvett.who gets sucked into the life of a Spirit Detective. A past would be revealed an lives will be at risk.HIEIXOC


Hello welcome back everyone.

I'm glad to see that you guys are back to read more of my lovely stories. Just so you know im a big fan of YuYuhakusho and if I was able to hop in the show and be apart of it..I would and without hesitation. Well anyways I hope you would like this story aswell and don't worry I am continuing The Rise Of Aris for those who are after the Kiba Inuzuka story. All now let's get started to my kick ass story The Law Of Fire.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CREATION OF YUYUHAKUSHO! The only thing I own is my OC's and my story line.

* * *

Sitting in the principles office in Sarayashike Junior High. I found myself more at home here then my comfy home downtown. My best friend Has once again caused trouble, which in his case nothing new. So taking the role as his aunt for the time being since no one knew anything about me, which giving me the chance to save his rear again. He is the type that young girls wouldn't dare bring home to show off, But in reality once you actually got to know him-and I do mean REALLY know him you could see that he is just a big bear with normal human feelings. Yes he is a trouble maker and yes he tends to have a Very colorful vocabulary, but that is who he is an I love him for it.

Mr. Takenaka entered his office carrying a small round object in his left hand. Focusing on the foreign object I realized instantly what it was-a toy ear. Tucking a wild strand of sandy shoulder length hair behind my ear. I Allowed my supressed smirk to grace my small slightly tinted pink li_ps. _I coughed giving acknowledgment that I knew he was in the office.

"I see you've found my dear nephew Mr. Takenaka," chuckling to myself as I watch him saunter to the big chair behind his desk " I can say that Yusuke is quiet the character."

"Ms. Lovett, no disrespect, but Mr. Urameshi's characterized as a Class A street punk. I believe that Mr. Urameshi could be an excellent student if he would only apply himself instead of skipping school and enjoying the thrill of street fights" he informed me while placing the rubber ear in the top drawer of the desk.

Slightly nodding before making my way to the principles door I turn back around with a smile " I knew you wouldn't be able to bring him to the office, so I will be on my way. I will be sure to have a talk with my dear nephew about what we discussed here today."

"All right then Ms. Lovett, I will hold up then end of my deal for I am a man of my word" He nodded laying back in the chair.

descending through the front office door I notice students walking around in the halls conversing among themselves.'Must be lunch time.'

"Oh Naomi, why are you here at the school today?"

"Hey Keiko, im here because once again your boyfriend is a complete idiot and has no common sense what-so-eva" sighing I looked over the class president known as Keiko Yukimora- Yusuke's unproclaimed girlfriend. Like a perfect child every parent wish they could have she is smart, caring, dependable, obey the laws, and a hard worker which is the very opposite of Yusuke. She wore her hair in pig-tales like always and carried her bag in front of her thin petite frame.

" No offense Nomi, for him to be my boyfriend he would have to actually listen and care about what I think" she rested most of her weight to lean on her side.

"Ha ha, I wouldn't get my hopes up little Ms. koko-bean."I smiled while poking her cheeks.

Keiko gave an agitated sigh before swating my finger away " please don't call me that in public Nomi it's very embarrassing."

laughing while I flashed Keiko a victory sign before running out of the school. There sitting outside waiting for me was Black Ruby motor cycle. Took me a while to build that baby from scratch, but it was worth every second of my life. Finally finished the paint job with black paint and crimson red flames.

_ ' If Yusuke would stop being a Class A delinquent I would give him his bike I just finished for him over the summer, but Noo! he wont listen to a thing anyone says_.' Reaching for the black helmet on the back of the bike I gently placed it over my head before hopping on. While turning the ignition a shiver coursed through my body. It was like a hit of adrenaline rush once I heard my baby purr.

After a short ride I arrive in front of the Urameshi's apartment where outside their home was a police car. Pushing the bike stand down to the ground I skillfully jumped off the bike and placed the black biker helmet on the back seat. Parked outside the Urameshi home was my worst nightmare-The police. Walking up to the door the sounds of crying was heard from the inside. 'Oh no Atsuko!'

"Atsuko whats wrong and why are you crying?" She looked up with bloodshot eyes from her kneeling place. 'No! it can't be..He just can't be.'

"This is a joke right? Come on out Usu you got me good today. now quit playing around and come out." looking back at the two officers standing near Atsuko both shifted the heads away from me.

One name crossed my mind before everything went to complete darkness "Yusuke.."

* * *

Tonight was the worst night of my life. The very person who has kept me sane for all these year, My best friend Yusuke is dead. Walking around the front yard where some of the students from Yusuke's school stood chatting. For his wait I wore one of the outfits Yusuke thought looked great on me. I wore a black cocktail dress with slits running up both sides of the dress. In my hair I placed the black rose that Yusuke gave to me for my birthday present last year.

_/Flash Back/ _

_"Look Yusuke, oh I love it can you please get it for me..please" Yusuke looked at the black rose with a red feather sticking from the side. _

_" ah come on Nomi get your boyfriend to get that for you he would do anything for you." puffing my cheeks from anger while stomping my finger._

_"Today is my birthday and the least you could do is give me a little something. Hell I know you have money because I paid you this week for helping me move my things into my new apartment."_

_"So you give me the money only for me to use it to buy you your birthday present. That's complete bullshit!"_

_"Oh get over it Usu, I want it and your going to get it for me before I tell Keiko what you did" Smirking as I recognized the look of sweet victory. Yusuke marched off with a grumble to the register with my new birthday present in hand. After paying he walked back throwing the gift in my hands _

_" Happy freaking birthday traitor!"_

_"Oh Usu, you shouldnt have! I knew you loved me" giving him my best teary eyed face._

_"You're a pain in my ass Nomi"_

_" Yeah love you too; now let's go before you future baby mama has a cow."_

_/End Flash Back/_


End file.
